Wake Up Call
by lovePyro
Summary: The moment Keita wants to turn off his alarm clock it turns into something else but just how far will it go?
1. Wake up call!

Chapter1: Wake up call

This is my first fanfic sorry if it's a little lame but tell me what you think.

_Beep beep beep _ Keita stirs in bed slightly to find he can't move his arms. Slowly opening his eyes sure enough Ako-nee and Riko-nee were clinging on to him. _Dam Ako-nee, Riko-nee why do you always… never mind… Ugh I locked the door and they still got in… now how do I get them off of me?_

Meanwhile the alarm was still going off and Keita was getting annoyed. Ako (who was on Keita's right side) began to stir she half asleep threw her leg over Keita so that so was straddling him. She reached over and turned off the alarm clock which said 2:30 am then collapsed on top of Keita.

"Ugh ouch" Keita was starting to wish his alarm clock hadn't gone off. A few seconds later Riko gets up and walks to the door. "I'll be right back Keita-kun" she gave a sleepy smile and walked out.

Ako was fully awake now and didn't hesitate to lock and barricade the door. Keita tied to use this chance to get up but he was to numb to move before Ako pinned him down. Ako face began to turn red but she knew there was little time before Riko came back.

"Ako-nee w-hat are you doing? Ako –nee!"

"I wanted to kiss you Keita-Kun…why is that so wrong? You and Riko kissed almost all day yesterday! Why do I have to be left out?"

Keita looked at the wall and sighed "one little kiss cant hurt" Ako grinned with delight. Ako didn't hesitate to kiss him and when their lips touched instantly it sent waves of pleasure through both of them. It wasn't long before they it became a deep passionate kiss.

(Meanwhile if you were wondering Riko fell asleep in the bathroom because Ako gave her alcohol at dinner.)

Keita's tongue explored every part of Ako's mouth. His hands began run up and down Ako's body she moaned when his hand ran across her bra.

"Keeeita-kun…its only suppose to be ahhaaa…" Keita began rubbing her nipples that had grown hard under her shirt. Ako bit her lip to hold back a moan, she began to pull away but Keita pulled her closer.

Before Ako could push away again they were in another passionate kiss. Ako was beginning to lose control of her thoughts Keita's every move drew her mind blank.

Keita wanted more he could smell her skin, taste her sweet lips, every part of her turned him on. The deeper their kiss got the more of her he wanted.

Keita broke the kiss and grabbed Ako's wrists and rolled over so he was on top of her. "Keita…aaa…" Ako was cut of by a moan when Keita began Kissing her neck. It wasn't long before Ako shirt and bra was off.

Keita began trailing slow kisses down Ako's body sending fire down her body. Ako's moans fill the room and only get louder when Keita begins swirling his tongue on her left nipple and twisting the other one. He repeated the process for the other side making sure to tease her with every touch.

Ako's body felt like it was on fire as Keita's mouth traveled all over her and stop when he got to her shorts.

"Ako-nee… are you okay if I-" "Keita-kun…(panting) please I need you…" It only took seconds for Keita to get Ako's shorts off.

"A little wet Ako-nee?..." "Keita-Kuuun!..." before she could say anything else they were in another deep kiss. Ako pulled back to take off Keita shirt her face turned bright red when she looked Keita in the eyes. He ended up taking off his own shirt while Ako still flustered managed to see the bulge in Keita's boxers.

Whispering in Ako's ear "Your sure about this?" Ako felt like the wind was knocked out of her but she manage to mumble "yes" despite her embarrassment.

Keita leaned down close and right as he begins to pull of Ako's underwear.

_BAM! _Riko kicked down the door still a little drunk

"what about me Keita-kun?"

To Be Continued…. =)


	2. Two makes a partay

Sorry it took so long for me to update the story….anyway again sorry for the lameness or misspellings thanks for all the feed back and support.

Riko eyes were filled with anger and she was still a little drunk but managed to stand in the doorway without collapsing. Before Keita could move Riko pulled Keita off Ako to his feet.

Looking at Ako "Now it's my turn….." Riko pulled Keita's body closer to hers trying to make it was obvious she wanted equal love from him. So Keita moving closer to Riko so he could kiss her but right before he could Riko turned Scarlett red and pushed him way.

Ako trying not to laugh "What's wrong Riko-nee... can't kiss your brother in front of your sister?"

Riko bit her lip she wasn't going to lose to Ako this time no matter what. So before she could lose her nerve Riko stepped toward pulled Keita into a kiss.

Keita didn't hesitate to kiss her back yearning to exploring every inch of her mouth. Riko tried to pull away but Keita just pulled her closer leaning into her so much they fell on the bed. They were completely oblivious to Ako who was on the corner of the bed watching Keita exploring Riko's mouth. Ako heart began to race and heat filled her whole body and the sting of loneliness from being left out.

Keita mouth left Riko's and began exploring her neck slowly inch by inch leaving a trail of hickey's in his wake. It was then he realized how sad Ako looked so he grabbed Ako's wrist and put her next to Riko so they were lying side by side along the bed. Continuing where he left off on Riko's neck his right hand began tracing Ako's nipple.

"Aaahh…Keitaa..." both of them moaned in unison.

Keita's other hand found its way under Riko's shirt it was seconds before she was topless like her sister. Keita still had his boxer shorts on but the bulge in his pants wasn't easy to go unnoticed.

Keita's tongue took turns swirling and suckling on each of their nipples while his unoccupied hands explored their body stopping just short of their hips. Riko was the first to feel the bulge brush against her leg or she was the first to acknowledge it.

Keita stopped in his tracks when he noticed Riko slid underneath him and was struggling to take off his boxers.

"Rico-nee what are you doing?"

Keita didn't have long to think before Riko got his boxers off and Ako turning him on his back. Ako was straddling him on top of his chest pulling Keita into a passionate kiss meanwhile Riko was busy stroking Keita's manhood.

"Aaahh… Riko-nee mmmm…" Ako cut off his comment with another kiss as Riko let her mouth surround his manhood. The heat around his manhood sent shockwaves of pleasure through him. When Ako broke their kiss Keita realized how wet Ako was. Before realizing what he was doing he grabbed her hips and pulled her womanhood to his lips.

"KEITAAAAAAHHHHaaaa…" Ako melted in sheer pleasure and desire as Keita began liking up all her juices. Riko began masturbating rubbing her womanhood making both her and Keita moan in delight. But Riko's heart dropped biting her lip to prevent a cry of pain because Keita's manhood accidentally slipped inside her.

(I know what your thinking how the hell does that happen on accident I got no clue =)… anyway.)

The pain soon subsided Riko began moving her hips while Keita mind was in a state of awe and confusion. He put Ako's hips on his chest and began kissing her inner thighs making her moan louder.

Keita's mouth trailed all along her thigh back up to her breast and back down again. Keita sat up a little so he could slip two fingers inside of Ako.

Ako's vision went blurry as she felt Keita's finger's twist and push deeper inside of her. Riko felt Keita's manhood throb inside her as Keita and her came together.

"KEITA! Why is the door broken down and…..WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THREE HAVING SEX ON A OVER NIGHT FIELD TRIP!" Kiryū sensei yelled on top of her lungs and she was going into another you should be sleeping together lectures

Simltaniuosly Ako, Riko, and Keita thought the same thing _why the hell did she find usand its too early in the morning for lectuers_

To be or not to be continued….=)

Still debating should I write another chapter just Ako & Keita or something else cause this ending seems cheesy to me again sorry for lameness and my extremely bad grammar.


	3. After effect

For those of you who ask here is chapter three thanks again for reviewing and here is chapter 3. Sorry for all of you who predicted this happening but I got a lot of comments for this chapter. Again sorry for the long update but their will be a chapter 4

=) _lovepyro_

For those who asked why the hell would someone alarm clock go off at 2:30 in the morning read italic if you're like me and don't care you can skip the small italic paragraph. _Ako and Riko snuck into Keita room around midnight. While Riko went to bed next to Keita, Ako set the alarm clock that was already in the room. Ako set the alarm so she and Riko could leave before anyone else got up. Instead of setting the clock for 5:30 am she set it for 2:30 am_

_THE NEXT DAY:_

Kiryū sensei had Keita sit next to her on the bus while Riko and Ako we on another bus. Riko and Ako were originally on a joint end of the year club field trip. When Riko and Ako heard about Keita's two day over night field trip they didn't hesitate to join their clubs funds on a one day over night field trip. Luckily for them Kiryū sensei wasn't going to report them or have them expelled.

Keita didn't know what to do it felt like he was all alone and the awkward silence between them didn't help. (So technically he's not alone seeing there are twenty-seven other students. But seriously do you blame the guy he just got caught having sex with his step-sister. Man he probably wishes he listen to that alarm clock) Kiryū mind was going a mile a minute. She couldn't get the image out of her head and it didn't help having Keita sitting next to her all day till they got to their next stop. Some how she managed to chaperone but eventually gave up after losing track of a group of boys.

_I'm a horrible teacher I lose students on field trips; I let Riko and Ako slip pass me when I let my guard down. Then the worst thing any teacher could do I got a crush on one of my students… Dam I need a drink. _

While Kiryū was lost in her thoughts Keita's friends ditched him to shop for anyone who would buy them porn. Keita bought two drinks and he really wanted to end the awkwardness between him and Kiryū sensei. Kiryū jumped when Keita tossed her a drink she stared at the ramenade he just tossed her trying to think of what to say.

"Kiryū sensei I…um… about last night…" "Suminoe-kun doesn't worry about it as far as I'm concerned it never happened." Nervously Keita asked "Why didn't you turn me and my sisters in? You were quick to lecture us on how wrong incest is even though we're not blood related…Not that I'm complaining…" For the first time that day they looked each other in the eye. Kiryū's heart skipped a beat when she looked into his blue eyes. It took her a minute to realize she was blushing and turn away and started chugging her ramenade to avoid looking at him in the eye again.

Keita tried to hold back a laugh "You okay sensei you look a little red." Kiryū looked at him again with a huge smirk on her face. "You really want that suspension don't you?" Keita started laughing "Not unless you want me to tell the whole school about our little private sex-ed lesson." Though Keita was only joking but Kiryū thought he would really tell people about the time Keita's parents walked in while Keita was on top of her when she was butt naked.

"KEITA! You…jerk…." Luckily they were standing on the edge of an empty alley way or someone might thought it weird when Kiryū stared ranting on how Keita shouldn't do this or that. Keita rolled his eyes and did the only thing he knew what to do in this situation…He kissed her. Kiryū tried to push him back but she couldn't he pushed her back until she was pined against a wall. His tongue began exploring the inside of her mouth she wanted to fight back but she just melted in his arms.

_Dam he's a good kisser, I'm glad he's my first kiss _Kiryū face turned bright red when she realized she said what she was thinking out loud. She felt Keita's smile against her lips as he whispered "You look so cute when you blush…seeing I'm your kiss let me be your first." He kissed the sides of jaw all the way down to her neck leaving a trail of fire shooting through her.

"Keita not here were in the middle of a street alley way someone might see us." Keita backed up a bit and grabbed Kiryū by the wrist and dragged her deeper into the alley way so no one from the street could see them. When the got to a dead end Keita pushed Kiryū against one of the side walls and began exploring her mouth again. Kiryū didn't care anymore about right or wrong she just wanted him.

Keita turned her around and put her hands against the wall and pulled down her skirt and underwear. "Ahaaaa….oh god, Keitaaaa" she moaned as Keita's mouth sucked up the fountain that flowed between her legs. Kiryū's legs almost gave out from the pure ecstasy as Keita's tongue swirled around her womanhood. She was practically begging for more when Keita stopped. Keita began to unbuckle his pants and he pulled out his now throbbing rock hard manhood. Kiryū looked back at Keita her eyes got huge when she saw it.

"Is that thing supposed to fit?" Kiryū turned her head around while her face tuned red at her own stupid question. "I don't know sensei…why don't we find out." Keita stuck his hard member into her sending a shockwave of pain and pleasure through her. Blood dropped to the ground as Keita pushed deeper inside her with every thrust both of them moaned louder. Keita felt her womanhood tighten around him making his manhood throb even more.

Keita came first inside her then Kiryū came next, Kiryū was still leaning with her hand against the wall with her ass sticking out when Keita leaned over and kissed her. Keita backed up with his manhood still rock hard, Kiryū sank down to the ground her clothes were defiantly ruined she had no idea what she was going to do when one of the students saw her like this. She looked at Keita to see why he was standing so still he was looking in the direction that they came.

Kiryū followed his gaze and her heart stopped she was a mess (literally how much messier can you get…lol) and her student was sanding in front of her with his pants down. (No pun intended…haa.) The last person either of them wanted to see was gawking at them and all that ran through her mind was _please let them keep their mouth shut._

So whooo is this mystery person? Is it just me or does Keita seem like a man whore in this fan fic? Why the hell is Ako getting left out? Most importantly have Keita's parents ever learn about parental supervision or do they let their kids fuck like crazy? (The last one was a serious question) All these answers and more in the next chapter.

=) _lovepyro_


	4. Chapter 4:Who Said class is boring?

For all of those who guessed it yes I spelled "Damn" wrong sorry for loving spell check. (Lol... so totally not a nerdy commentary) Anyway if I misspell words (raven!) I'm sorry I guess my brain hates me. (Raven!) Anyway besides that useless commentary here is chapter 4 oh and this ch. is dedicated to Raven and thanks for the idea =)

=) _lovepyro _

_ No fucking WAY! _Thought Miharu Mikuni in stood there in shock as she saw Keita practically ass rape their teacher in an alley way. She knew he was known to be a ladies man but this was damned ridiculous. As soon as she realized Keita saw her she ran all the way home locked the door and ran up the stairs to her bed room and curled up to a tinny ball and tried to forget what she just saw.(Talk about therapy for life I)

Keita and Kiryū stared at the cloud of dust that Miharu left behind in her frantic haste. "Kiryū Se-"

"Keita seriously…it's just us and we just had sex in an alley way do you have to be so formal now…If so you should have thought about how you fuck your step sister one night and your teacher in an ally way the next day. If I wasn't your teacher I say you should get a job in prostitution."

"Fine what you want me to call you Yuzuki all the time what would everyone else think?" "Keita don't be ridiculous only when were alone…If anyone else finds out you'll be expelled and I'll get fired." Keita nodded in agreement they both wished Miharu hadn't told anyone though Miharu probably wont say anything because would force to remember she was there to begin with.

_**One week later: Saturday Morning**_

Keita was out at track practice and wouldn't be home till late that night. Their mom and dad we overseas for the rest of the month on business. Ako was down stairs making lunch while Riko was in the bathroom. She was still bright red after buying her first pregnancy test but her face turned even redder when she couldn't read it. So sucking in her last moments of life she headed into the kitchen to ask Ako if it said she was pregnant.

When Ako saw the pregnancy test she was so confused with emotion one part of her wanted to strangle her another wanted to cry and a very tinny part of her was happy for Keita baby.(overall she was PISSED you be too if the man or woman of your dreams was whoring around) Ako read the plus sign on the test and decided to scare her sister half to death before telling her the good news.(your sisters pregnant what you do?... make her life a living hell =) )

"Riko you know you bought an STD test right? It says you have herpies, the clap and blue waffle." Ako had to turn away from Riko to prevent herself from busting out laughing especially when Riko believed it and was overly panicking.

"Oh my GOD! What the HELL am I going to do? I know I'll shave my head and move to Alaska!" Before Riko could leave the house with her bags packed Ako grabbed her by the wrist and made her sit down on the coach while she had a head start towards the stairs.

"Riko calm down okay… I lied you don't have a STD. You have Aids you only have two days to live." Riko eyes got huge luckily there was a pen and paper on the coffee table next to her. She probably broke the world record of writing a book about the wonder of sex and why it's good to wear protection and the importance of masturbation. (I know that was a little exaggerated but come on her sister just told her she's dieing.) After spending two minutes on that she began to write her obituary meanwhile Ako finally couldn't take it no more and started busting out laughing.

"Riko I'm sorry but you're not dieing or anything you're just pregnant" Ako had so many tears from laughing to realize that Riko had got up. When Ako stopped laughing her vision went black and her face hurt. Riko nearly broke her hand but at least she gave her sister a black eye she walked up the stairs in her room totally ignoring the pregnancy test and the obituary and the book she just written.

_**Later that day: at Keita's Track Practice**_

Keita's practice was over and he got out of the showers and was heading home with his track friend when Yuzuki sensei was standing at the front door of the school

"Keita I need you to stay we need to go over your deficiencies in my class."

"Okay see yah latter guys" they walked into the classroom and Yuzuki locked the door behind them. . (You know for a teacher she isn't that bright…I hope she doesn't rub off on her students or else they'll be kind of dim)

"Well, well, well I knew you were a bad teacher but I think this tops the cake Yuzuki." The very sound of her name sent shiver down her spine she wanted him more than all the otaku stuff in her apartment. Before Keita could say anything else she had grabbed his shirt to pull him into a kiss. Keita kissed back forcing his tongue in her mouth his hands glide down her body making her shiver at his touch even more so when his hand went underneath her blouse. Keita got Yuzuki shirt off he broke the kiss and began leaving a trail of kisses running down her neck. One of her hands was in Keita's hair the other was unbuttoning his shirt.

Keita pulled her against his body so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to her desk he had her sit on it as he pulled her skirt and underwear off. Keita spread her legs a pulled her close to the edge of the table. Yuzuki felt a wave of pleasure engulf her as Keita's tongue swirled around her clit. Keita had one hand grabbing her ass while the other was playing with her hard nipples underneath her bra.

Yuzuki's moans filled the room as Keita took the hand he had in her ass and put it into her wet overflowing womanhood. She got tighter with each thrust constricting his fingers inside her every time he tried to move deeper. She felt her clit throb as he pulled his fingers out of her he leaned her backward so her back was on the desk.

Keita began to focus on her breast removing the bra that once covered them. Yuzuki was numb with ecstasy with every touch especially when his tongue swilled around her hard nipple while his hand twisted the other one. Keita moved his leg in between her thighs rubbing against her clit making her almost scream out Keita's name.

Keita stopped leaving the cold airs too intensify the pleasure running through her body. Keita Striped down to nothing it was then Yuzuki realized how muscular Keita was she could also see his huge member throbbing for her. Keita Pushed his manhood in side her entrance he came a little inside her as she tighten around him. The desk shook as Keita thrusted harder he could feel her orgasm underneath him as she screamed out his name.

BAAAM in an instant the door was broken down before Keita could register what was going on. Yuzuki was grabbed off his dick by her hair and was thrown to the ground there was hair flying and cursing Keita was mind boggled on what was going on. Keita mind went black as her was too slow to doge a desk heading his way…..

To be continued…..

Who is beating the shit out of Yuzuki? Why isn't Ako having any fun? Will Miharu need mental therapy? Why are Keita's parents really never home? Find out in chapter 5 oh and one serious question who do you think Keita should end up with this was originally a two ch. Thing now I'm at a loss cause I'm just writing this from the top of my head so I really need your opinion please.


	5. Drama

If I told you my computer ate my homework got sick and then got me sick would that be a valid excuse for why it takes me so long to write out these chapters? Anyway for those of you who know me personally I'm writing a book and I'm going to use lovepyro as my is this relevant to the fanfic no I just thought I waste your time with these ridiculous thing I say. Last but not least I'm sorry for leaving sooo many cliff hangers but intentionally this was only a two chapter fanfic and I love torching you with the dramatic ending. **SO YOU'RE NOT CONFUSED: The parents don't have names so I'll refer to mother as dearest, or mother aka mom and father as dear or father aka dad****. **I know it's not that confusing but hey you never know.

_**AT THE HOUSE**_

Keita's parents walked in the front door and placed their bags by the front door. "Hey, dear where do you think the kids are?" Father just shrugged the question off and said "Pssssh he's my boy he probably took them somewhere nice. Maybe tonight he'll become a greater man than his old man."

Mother just laughed at his antics "I'm still betting on Ako and Keita getting married." "Haaaa dearest don't get your hopes up because my bet is on Riko." (What great parents) They both hung there jackets up on the coat hanger their business trip was long and stress full so they both decided to sit down and watch TV. Mother's skin almost turned purple at what she saw the pregnancy test on top of a book that looked like was hand written by Riko. "OH MY- Damn it dear you won!" Mother was ranting and raving in practically three languages.

Father was confused for a second until he saw the pregnancy test right in front of him on the coffee table. He broke out in a really complex touchdown dance to celebrate his victory. He ran up and checked all the room to double check if the kids were there but the whole house was empty.

"Well, dearest if you don't mind I saw we pop a little champagne and have some fun while the kids are away." Mother smiled and grabbed the bottle of champagne out of the cabinet "To our unborn grandson who may or may not be born" Father gave her a weird look "What do you mean May or may not be born?"

"What if she decides not to keep it? Or to leave Keita and Keita is forced to marry Ako then I'll win the bet and who says that Keita's the father anyway?" Mother was leaning against the counter smiling at her small chance of winning the bet.

"Dearest, we really are the worst parents in the world our daughter is pregnant and were betting whether or not her step brother the father. Maybe we shouldn't go on so many 'business trips'." He used the term business loosely because in reality they hadn't been on a really business trip in over 10 years they we just having an excuse to get out of the house.

"Dear please or kids aren't kids anymore. Of course I'm concerned for my teenage daughter having a baby possibly with a guy we don't even know. But they always been this independent and we always encourage them we both knew it was only a mater of time before this happened. So let's drink our wine and have so REAL fun while the kids are away." They both kissed Father grabbed the bottle of wine while he chased Mother up the stairs into their room =).

_**Meanwhile At the School**_

Yuzuki felt multiple waves of pain flowing through her head like a bunch of water trying to break out of a small container. She felt her nose throbbing in pain it was probably broken there was no doubt in her mind she have burses all over her body. She wasn't sure what happened all she saw was a flash of red hair and then she was like this. Keita was gone she was too dazed from the shock and the pain to feel her heart aching from Keita ditching her.

She got up trying to avoid screaming in pain she got dressed and headed home it was nearly 12 am by now when she got beat up it was around 5 pm.(Damn girl got knocked out). She nearly felt her heart fall out of her chest when the door was already open and shoes lay right inside the door way. She looked up from the shoes to see a dark shadow looming in front of her.

_**The time Between 5 pm and 12 am part 1:**_

Ako felt her adrenaline pumping as she dragged Keita by the arm out of the class room (he was fully clothed convenient right.) after she beat Yuzuki until she was unconscious she would have beaten her to death if Keita wasn't there.

"What the Hell! Ako what the fuck is going on?" Ako didn't say a word she just dragged Keita down the street by his arm. He was irritated but didn't argue and he let her lead him down the street his jaw almost dropped when she took him to a love hotel.

(Gasp!) Ako kissed him he kissed her a hundreds of times before but this time it was different. He felt a spark. Ako was on the verge of tears she poured all he emotions into the kiss she loved Keita. She was pissed at him for sleeping with not only their sister but also there teacher while he was oblivious to the fact Riko was pregnant. Despite all that she still wanted him even if he could only love her once in this way at least she could say she had lost her innocents to the first man she fell in love with.

They finally broke the kiss Keita felt the guilt of all the things he done this week alone sweep over him. Before Keita had a chance to organize his thought Ako had already rented a room for 7 HOURS! The room looked nice with its heart shaped bed, candelas and the champagne which Ako probably paid a lot of money to pull that one over the staff.

Ako face was bright red she thought this all out in her head but it was going so well. _Damn why is Riko so much better in these perverted situations!_ Keita snapped out of his little guilt moment to caress her reddening face and softly kiss her lips. "Are you sure about this? Because I got you here for seven long pleasurable hours."

Ako felt his smile brush her cheek she gasped in shock at how plausible it was just to have him touch her hold her. He picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed so that she was underneath him. His lips playfully kissing the nape of her neck making her arch up desperate to put no space between them. But Keita Pushed he down to the mattress so he could both of their shirts off.

Keita took off Ako's bra and cupped her breast and left a slow tantalizing trail of fire that pulsed through her body as he kissed the area in-between her breast. Ako body arched as a wave of ecstasy pulsed though her when Keita's tongue found its way to her nipple.

Ako could feel the hot, solid bulge in his pants rub against her thigh which sent wave of pure bliss that eradicated her down to her very core. Keita lips trailed downward he made little work of the skirt and panties she had on. Ako moans filled the room as Keita inserted two fingers in her entrance. She could feel his fingers probing inside her and spreading out her sensitive flesh of her womanhood.

By the time Keita got the third finger in Keita already had his pants off and Ako was intoxicated with pleasure. Ako felt the butterflies in her stomach as Keita placed his hard throbbing erection in her entrance but they were quickly erased by a jolt of pain then pleasure. Ako felt her mind drift off as all her senses became her worst enemy. Every touch, every word he said, every sound and every smell engulfed her and embraced her in a new orgasmic pleasure.

With every thrust Keita could feel her woman hood tightened around him begging pleading for him to come. Ako could feel blood flowing down her thigh but she didn't care she was too absorbed by the feel of his hands cupping her breast and the deep long passionate kisses to Keita's hard member penetrating deep inside her.

Ako vision began to blur the last thing she felt was her orgasm as Keita come inside her. Keita laid next to her he was half expecting someone to walk in he mainly thought Riko was going to barge in to ruin this perfect moment. Keita loved both his sisters and he also had a deep affection for his teacher Yuzuki but he knew the very thing he regretted most was soon knocking at his door step would be for him to choose between them.

But he didn't know who to choose, Riko was perverted with her cute shyness for public affection. Yuzuki was strong willed and passionate about all the things she cared about. Then there was Ako, both Riko and Ako been like mother to him his whole life but Ako was different but he couldn't exactly explain why even now just watching her breathe made him hard.

They had gotten to the hotel around 6 it was 10 pm by now and Ako hadn't woke up so Keita put her clothes back on. He carried her all the way home and put her in her bed "Goodnight Ako." He swore he heard Ako say "Good night Keita."

Keita walked down the stairs he was still upset at what happened to Yuzuki so he put on his shoes and left to go straighten things out with her.

_**The time between 5 pm and 12 am Intro to part 2:**_

Riko body was shaking as she was trying to find him all day. He hadn't returned any of her calls or texts. She went to the school to look for him and she saw him the man who is the father of her unborn STD baby. (Ako said the baby might be born with STDs Riko actually believed her haa what are sisters fore right =). ) But her heart almost stopped when she saw him being dragged by the arm towards the love hotel district she couldn't help but feel betrayed. _That BITCH ugh….and why the hell did I get impregnated by that man whore._

To be continued =)

Find out who is this strange man in Yuzuki's house. What will Riko do next haa no pun intended.) But Seriously TELLL ME WHO YOU WANT KEITA TO BE WITH!

_**I CAN NOT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL HE CHOOSES**__**. **_

Until then tell me if you liked the fan fic or not I'm thinking of writing another one.

_=) lovepyro_


	6. I hate sad endings

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I hate to say it but this will be the last chapter of this fan fic. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing and here is the last chapter.

Enjoy: _=) lovepyro_

_**The Time Between 5 pm and 12 am part 2: **_

Riko saw her baby daddy being dragged away by Miharu Mikuni toward the love hotel district. _Damn that busty slut! _Riko was pissed it didn't help the fact she was pregnant she caught up to them before they could leave the school she nearly choked Miharu when she grabbed the back of her shirt.

"What the HELL Riko? Why you do that for?" The guys name was Tsuyoshi the guy practically screamed I'm a model with his short black hair lean mussel and rock hard abs.

"Will you excuse us for a moment Mikuni-san we have something _very important_ to discuss." Before Miharu had a chance to say any thing Riko had dragged him into an empty hallway inside the school.

"Sheesh, Riko if you want have sex with me you don't have to be so aggressive." He only managed to laugh once before Riko had slammed him against the wall.

"Haa Haa sooo funny…The only reason why I'm here is to cut off your damn dick because your dumb ass got me pregnant" Riko was furious but managed to keep her voice down so no one could hear their conversation.

He just smirked "How do you know I'm the father knowing your player of a brother he could be the father." Riko took him by the throat and almost choked him for fucking with her.

"_YOU ARE THE __**FATHER!**_ Whether you like it or not… The only thing my brother is going to do is kick your ass for messing with me…Remember what he did to the last guy just hit on us." Keita was really popular Tsuyoshi knew he could easily be out numbered. That and Keita had beaten the shit out of a teacher last year who sexually harassed them either way he knew that he fucked with the wrong bitch.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Riko smiled with glee at his easy submission "You just have to pay child support." Before he could give and excuse she walked away.

_**At Yuzuki's house 12 am:**_

Yuzuki stared in horror at the giant shadow she ran towards the door but the shadow had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her inside the house. Yuzuki was screaming on top of her lungs trying to fight back but the pain from her body stopped her struggles. When she finally stopped screaming she realized the lights were on and the giant shadow was Keita.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIT! KEITA! DON'T everdo that again!" She managed to calm down Keita just watched her trying not to laugh. She led Keita to the small living room in her apartment and Keita sat in a chair while Yuzuki came back with two cups of hot tea.

"So what you here for Keita?" her heart was aching from how he abandon her she wasn't sure who did this to her but she had a feeling it was Riko or Ako.

"I'm here to apologize even though it wont help the situation…..And I'm sorry for what my sister did to you…I think we should-"

"I get it Keita… we shouldn't see each other…its best if we just keep the student teacher relationship."

Yuzuki hesitated at the last part she wanted more than that but deep down in her heart she knew that this had to be. Keita stood up and walked over to her and wiped the tears from her eyes and he softly kissed her. To only have it turn it multiple kiss witch turn into a deep passionate kiss.

They broke of the kiss "One last time?" Yuzuki nodded and let Keita carry her bridal style to her room while they were lip locked again. Keita gently placed her on the bed beneath him Keita took of her shirt only to see the burses that ran down her body. The worst were by her ribs and a black eye was starting to form on her left eye. Yuzuki saw the fear in his eyes and how hesitant he was because he didn't want to hurt her.

Yuzuki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm alright…you can fuck me as hard as you want." =)

"Wow, never knew you to be such a masochist Yuzuki…your wish is my command."

He began to kiss the edge of the burses on her neck making her gasp in both pain and pleasure. Keita's kiss trailed down her neck leaving one hand to grope her uncovered breasts as he trailed down to her pants. With his other hand he unbuttoned and took off her pants and underwear. His pants were of just as quick as his tongue teased the burses on her sides. She felt herself get wet from tongue all over her body but it only got worse when he began sucking on her clit.

Keita put his dick near her entrance but before he could get it in Yuzuki rolled over with her ass in the air. She looked back at him with a huge grin on her face it didn't take long for Keita to get the picture. Keita grabbed a bottle of emergency lube he kept in his back pocket. (WOW…. Convenient right… If only every man came that prepared lol =D.) He slowly put his dick in her ass Yuzuki held back a cry as Keita dick pushed all the way in.

Keita could feel his dick being squeezed by the tightness in her ass slowly he put his hand on her burses hips and began to move. Yuzuki felt her whole body melt away as Keita fucked her ass. Keita rode out their orgasm till they both came together and collapsed on the bed. They both cuddle on the bed until they fell asleep knowing that Keita would be gone when the sun came up before she woke up.

_**At Dinner the Next Night:**_

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating when Riko walks in and says "I'm pregnant." Keita nearly choked on his food seeing the fact he was the only one that didn't know.

"Congratulations Riko, I'm sure you and Keita will make a wonderful couple." Fathers comment made both Mother and Ako nearly spit out the drinks they were drinking.

"No offence Riko, but I still think Ako got a chase even if Riko pregnant"

Riko put a hand on her hip "Just because Keita isn't the father doesn't mean we can't be together… And since when did you play favorites mom."

Mom smiles "I don't play favorites… It's just….Ako at least can cook something that wont come back to life and try to kill you."

Riko sighs "MOM that was one time… ugh how was I suppose to know that the octopus was still alive." By this time Ako was grinning ear to ear at the fact she still had a chance to make Keita hers while her Father was wonder how the hell her mother called it.

Ako stood up "Don't be mad because you know moms right." _BEEP BEEP _both Mother and Father's cell phones went off.

"We have to go kids late night conference be back by tomorrow after noon." It was obvious the hidden intent behind that conference but none of them wanted to think about that so they just continued their argument.

"Ako you know Keita would want me even if I'm giving birth to another mans child…By the way Keita would you do me the honor of being the god father?"

Ako was going to argue back but before she could Keita finally intervened "I would bee glad to be the baby's god father…But you two seriously need to stop fighting each other it's getting ridiculous."

"Fine why don't we finally see which one Keita really loves." Ako and Riko said in unison they each grabbed an arm and practically dragged Keita to his room and push him into his computer chair.

"Ako-nee Riko-nee what-" Before he could do anything they had his pants off. "Were goanna take turns and see which one you love the most. Who ever makes you come faster is the one you're in love with." Ako and Riko said in unison again and before they could even do anything Keita had precume oozing out of his extremely hard dick.

"You don't have to do that as you can see I love both of you equally no mater what." Ako and Riko looked at each other they knew they shouldn't force him to choose so they kneeled in front of him.

Riko began stroking his dick while Ako massaged his balls they both looked up at him a said "Were fine with that for now… Itadakimasu" and they both gave him the best blowjob in the world

Finally after a few years Keita finally choose one which one is unknown or the fact he even choose between the two is a mystery in the end its up to you to decide.

THE END

Love: _=) lovepyro_


	7. To Be or To Be Continued

You thought that was the end! _**HA ha ha…. NOT!**_Through very inspiring reviews and two years later, I decided to do a spin-off of The Wake Up Call. Tell me what you like and didn't like and I'll try to update but the Spin-off is going to be called Love is a Funny Tragedy. I and I sincerely apologize for my brutal murder of the English language and waiting two years to continue. I am going to clear the whole baby daddy thing up its just apart of my master plan MMMWWAAAAHHHH!

~ _=) lovePyro_


End file.
